Light of Love
by Cairella
Summary: Updated! Takes place right after the destruction of Destiny Islands KH;1. After Riku finds himself on Hallow Bastion's doorstep its up to him to find his way back to Sora and Kairi , as well as the truth of what really happened with some unexpected twists and turns along the way. This will follow closely to the events of KH1. RikuxOC AU
1. Chapter 1

~ Hallow Bastion ~

"What do you think happened?" Jafar asked as he walked along side of Maleficent. They had saw a flash of light appear in the sky. As they made their way to the rising falls they were shocked what awaited them.

"A boy..." He said as he looked down at him. He was dressed in a yellow shirt wearing blue jeans. Suddenly the boy started to wake up.

"Go...I'll handle this." Maleficent said as Jafar disappeared suddenly. The boy looked around slightly dazed and confused.

"Where...Where am I? " He asked as he looked up and he saw Maleficent. Maleficent smiled as she looked at him.

"You're at the castle of Hallow Bastion..." She said as she helped him up. "Do you remember anything?" The boy looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I was...I was being surrounded by darkness and then I woke up here." He said as he looked up at Maleficent.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Maleficent asked as she watched him carefully. The boy looked at her and nodded.

"Yes...My name is Riku...and I came here from...the islands...what happened to them...wheres Sora...and Kairi." Riku asked in a panic as he looked around. Maleficent looked at Riku and motioned for him to follow her.

"I'm not sure what has become of your world or your friends but I would be more than willing to help you child." Maleficent said as she placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked at Maleficent and nodded.

"Thank you..." He said cautiously. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Maleficent but he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice. Suddenly Jafar appeared next to her.

"You should come to the castle chapel..." He said quietly. Maleficent nodded as she reached out for Riku's hand.

"Come with me, its not safe for you to be alone here." Maleficent said as she opened a portal and she and Riku walked through and arrived in the castle chapel. "Well what is this we have here..." She said as she walked over to the girl laying on the floor.

"What the..." She said as she attempted to get off of the ground. She then quickly fell on her side and noticed Maleficent, Jafar, and Riku. "Who are you people?" She asked in a perplexed tone her eyes locking on Riku. Riku looked at her strangely and then Maleficent walked up to her and helped her up.

"My name is Maleficent...what are you doing here." She asked in a harsh tone as she looked at the girl.

"I don't know...there was just a flash and..." She paused as a thought came over her. "Wait where am I...my home...it was being torn apart..." She said as she looked at Maleficent. Maleficent eased up as she felt a strange power radiating from the girl as she thought about this she quickly let out a sigh and looked in between her and Riku and smiled.

"How about you and Riku go and talk with one another and see what you both can put together from your situations...I have some matters that need my attention. I will try to be back as soon as possible." She said as she started walking. "If you follow me I'll show you to one of the kitchenette's." Riku looked at the strange girl and nodded.

~ Hallow Bastion West Wing: Kitchenette ~

Riku watched the girl as she filled two glasses with water and sat down in a stool. "You're a little calm aren't you?" The girl looked at him and took a sip of her water.

"Oh? Am I? And tell me how exactly am I supposed to be reacting?" She said as she sat down next to him. Riku watched her carefully and then looked at her.

"I don't know maybe you're right...but" He paused as she handed him the other glass. " Aren't you even a slightest bit concerned?" Riku said as he took the glass and took a sip.

"Hey now don't take my thirst for a lack of concern..." She paused as a serious look came on her face. "But yes I am concerned...deeply, things like that just don't happen..." She said as she looked out at the hallway.

"Hey, wh-whats your name?" Riku asked as he watched her carefully. She looked at him and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Semirina..." She said as she watched him "Perhaps maybe w-" Semirina was interupted by Maleficent walking in.

"Both of you are children of lost worlds..." Maleficent said as she watched them both carefully. Riku and Semirina looked at each other and nodded. "And you Riku you've lost your friends as well haven't you?" She asked as she turned her attention to Riku.

''Yeah.." She looked between them both and she tried to hide the smirk as an idea hatched in her mind.

"Perhaps you both can work together... to find out the truth." She said as she walked toward them. Riku looked at Semirina and they both nodded.

"Give us some time to think this over..." Riku said as stared at Maleficent.

'I understand and remember I will offer you any assistance you may need...Also, my home is your home while you think things over..." Maleficent said with a smirk as she turned around. 'I'll give you two a few days to think it over." As she walked away Riku looked at Semirina.

"Give me some time to think.'

" I understand...I'll be hearing from you soon." As she said this Riku walked out into the hallway and let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

~ The Next Day~

Riku walked inside and found Semirina sitting on the side of the fountain in the entrance hall. He let out a quiet sigh as he approached her and sat next to her. "Hey.." He said as he looked back into the water in the fountain.

"Oh hey!" She said with a forced smile. Semirina still had no clue what to think of everything. She had just lost her world, her home, and there seemed to be next to nothing that she could do about it.

"So I thought it over...and" Riku paused as he turned to look at her. His look turned into one of concern as he was able to tell that she had been crying. "Semirina, are you ok?" Semirina looked at him as she wiped the last few tears out of her eyes.

"I...I"m sorry... I-it's nothing..What were you about to say." She said with a smile as she brushed a strand of her crimson red hair back. Riku could look at her and know that she was lying but he didn't want to call her out.

"I want to find out the truth... and" He paused as he grabbed her hand. "I want you to help me..." He said as he looked into her purple eyes. Semirina couldn't help but start to tear up again after hearing his response. She quickly turned away slightly embarrassed and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not usually like this.." She said as she paused and gathered herself. "I'll back you up no matter what Riku." She said as a smiled appeared on Riku's face as he stood up and stretched. Semirina smiled as she got up and then looked down noticing she was still in some makeshift pajamas she made for herself. "But I might want to fix this first before I go anywhere...Wait here I'll be right back!" She yelled as she ran off back into her room. Maleficent entered the room and watched Riku carefully.

"Have you come to a decision..."He said as she looked down at him. Riku looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah we have, but I'm waiting for her to get back before I tell you anything." He said proudly as he stood his ground. Shocked Maleficent took a step back. She figured that she would have intimidated at least one of them by now but she had a feeling that after what they had been through it was going to take a lot more than that.

"Very well then I shall wait." About five minutes after Maleficent arrived Semirina appeared in a puff of smoke next to Riku wearing a black Qipao with a silver lining. Riku looked over at her and nodded as they both face Maleficent. "So I hear you have both come to a decision?" She asked as she looked in between the two.

"Yes we've decided we want to find out what really happened..." Riku said sternly.

"And also I'm going to help Riku look for his friends." Semirina said as she nodded at Riku. Maleficent looked in between them and then turned around.

"Very well then...feel free to use this place as you come and go... but for the time being I will send you both where you need to go...whenever you are ready to leave come talk to me..." Semirina looked at Riku and then shrugged.

"You know I just thought about something. We're going to need something to defend ourselves with." She said as she looked at Riku as he let out a sigh. He felt kind of embarrassed not being able to think of that ahead of time.

"Maybe we shou-" He was interrupted as Maleficent walked over to them and began to speak.

"There are some weapons that are within the depths of this castle. Perhaps you both should go looking for them and see what you can find." She asked she opened a portal. Semirina looked at Maleficent carefully.

"So what are we going to do if we get attacked by one of those creatures while we are unarmed?"

"You mean the Heartless..."She paused as she used her magic to cast a protective spell over them. "That should draw their attention away from you..but It won't work forever...I suggest that one of you find a weapon as quickly as possible." She said as she turned around and walked away. Riku looked at Semirina and nodded. As they both walked inside of the portal.

~ Ice Atrium: Hollow Bastion~

Riku looked around as they walked out of the portal. "Everything is..." He paused as he noticed what seemed to be delicate flowers encased in ice. "Frozen..." Semirina looked around and felt a slight calm come over her.

"Yeah but..." She let out a sigh as she started to walk ahead. She seemed focused on something but Riku wasn't sure what it was.

"What is it Semirina? What are you sensing?" He asked as he followed her. As they continued the hallway as it opened up into a grand atrium filled with frozen flowers and a huge fountain.

"That fountain...the water isn't frozen." Semirina said as she cautiously approached the fountain. Riku looked at her strangely as he shivered due to the cold.

"What are you talking about...that fountain is frozen..." He said as he watched her walk up to an altar that was at the top of the fountain. Semirina saw a blade within a sheath of ice and as she reached for it a flash of light broke out.

"Semirina?" Riku asked as he noticed that she had disappeared "uh oh..."

~ An in between realm ~

Semirina looked around as suddenly a woman landed on the ground in front of her. She long black hair and eyes the color of a pure crystal. "Wh-Who are you?" The woman smiled as she walked closer to Semirina to get a good look at her.

"You could see the running water could you not?"

"Yes...but who are you?" The woman smiled as she got within arms length of Semirina.

"Alas the heir to my power has found her way here... My name is Celceis... I was a master of the ice or water element whatever floats your boat. I sealed my power here in the depths of the castle and waited for the arrival of one worthy to follow in my footsteps and inherit my abilities in due time. " She smiled as she held out her hands and an orb of pure energy appeared in her hands. "And that person is you...Semirina." Semirina flinched a little as she could feel the extreme cold radiating from the orb, but she also felt comforted by it. Semirina could feel herself gradually reaching out for it.

"The power of ice..."She paused as she touched it and a gentle chill ran through her body as she absorbed the energy. Celceis smiled as she saw the result she wanted as she untied a sword from her waist and held it out to her.

"This is yours as well..." She paused as she examined Semirina carefully. "I sense great pain in you Semirina, you've lost something dear to you..but I promise don't let your rage blind you. And don't make the same mistakes I did." She said sullenly as Semirina picked up the blade. "Now go, child." She paused as she felt an evil aura. "Your friend needs you...perhaps we will meet again someday." As she finished speaking Semirina was overcome again by a bright flash of light and she slowly felt herself fade away from the realm she was in.

~Ice Atrium: Hollow Bastion ~

Riku backed up against the fountain as he saw himself being surrounded by heartless. " Ok Semirina you can come back now..." He let out a sigh as his heel hit into the outer rim of the fountain. "Please..." As the heartless were about to charge Riku suddenly there was a flash of light and the heartless were cast down with a quick swipe of the sword, instantly freezing them and then vaporizing them. Riku looked up and then smiled as he noticed Semirina.

"Looks like I got back just in time." She said with a smile as she turned around and faced him. Riku chuckled as he felt slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I guess you did, hey!" Riku did a quick double take as he noticed the sword that was on the altar was now in her hand. "What happened to you?" Suddenly they both looked around as the felt something off.

"A dark presence...we need to leave this place." She said as they both nodded at each other almost instinctively and suddenly they were surrounded by Heartless. Semirina smiled and pulled out her sword. "And this is where the fun begins..."


End file.
